The Forbidden Path to Destiny
by AmazingBouncingFerretLove
Summary: Fate and Destiny Are playing with the students at Hogwarts this year...DH Romance! Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Hermione stood out on the edge of the lake looking out at the sunset, wondering how her life could have changed so drastically in such a short period of time. All she wanted that year was to be known as being the best Head Girl there ever was in Hogwarts. But no, it looked like destiny had it's own plans for Hermione that year. This is a story about a Miss Hermione Granger, Know-It-All. This young witches story may make you cry at times, it will make you smile, and you may even find yourself hanging on the edge of your seat, with your face gleaming with anticipation.   
  
Now wait patiently... and you will be with Hermione on her Forbidden Path to Destiny..... 


	2. Hermione's Fresh Start

Disclaimer- I do not own anything but the plot.... I want to own Draco.. but then again.. what girl in their right mind wouldn't want to own him?... ^_^  
  
Chapter One - A Fresh Start  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!! Hermione slowly opened her eyes and stretched. She rolled over and turned off her alarm. Suddenly, she bolted up in her bed . 'Oh my god!! Today's the first day of school!!!' she thought. She pulled the covers off of her and slid out of bed. She took a shower and got ready to leave. She put on a pair of gray courderoy pants , and a red long-sleeve shirt and headed downstairs. Hermione sighed. Once again, she was the last one down to breakfast. Hermione scanned the room. Her mother was at the sink cleaning the dishes she used to make breakfast with, and her father was at the table reading the morning paper while eating his toast. "Morning mum, morning dad." she said. Her mother looked up from the dishes and smiled. "Oh, Good morning dear, would you like some eggs before you leave for the station?", she asked. Hermione shook her head. "No thanks mum, i'm too wired and exited! Besides, I'm sure I can get something on the train." She turned to her father expectantly. " So. dad, are you almost ready to go?", she questioned. Her father chuckled. " Actually, I think the more important question is are you ready to go ? " Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I am, I packed all of my things last night ,and i'm going to change on the train." Her father got up from the table and headed towards the closet. " Alright, we can leave now." He said.  
  
Hermione squealed and ran upstairs to get her suitcase and Crookshanks. She grabbed her suitcase and headed downstairs. "Dad,",she called. "Could you give me a hand with this? Its too heavy...", she said grunting. Her father grabbed her suitcase and put it out into the trunk of the car. Hermione jumped into the car, her father came right after and started the car.  
  
The car ride to King's Cross Station was long and agonizing for Hermione. She was so exited! She couldn't wait to see Harry and Ron, her best friends in the whole world. She had missed them so much over the summer.. she had written to Harry once, but she wasn't sure if he had gotten the letter or not. It would be so cool to see them again. Her thoughts were interrupted by her father parking the car. Hermione immediately jumped out of the car. Her father popped the trunk and pulled out her suitcase. "Alright, here you go Hermione.", he said handing her the case. "I assume you know how to get to the platform by yourself by now ?" Hermione nodded. "Yes dad, and I have my ticket here in my pocket." She patted the pocket on her pants. Her father nodded , walked over to her, and gave her a hug. "Have a wonderful school year Hermione." he said as they ended the hug. "Thanks dad, love you ! Bye ! " ,she said and walked away. As soon as her father was out of eye's notice, Hermione started running as fast as she could with a suitcase in her hand. When she got to the platform, she was completely out of breath , and was gasping for air. 'Finally,' she thought as she went through the barrier.  
  
A/N Hey guys, sorry this is such a short chapter... I'll try to make them longer, I just wanted to get this up today... R/R please!! 


	3. A New Change

Disclaimer: Logan is MINE!!!!!!!!! Muahahahahaaaa! I want Draco more though...*pouts..* oh well! ^_^  
  
When Hermione got through the barrier, she looked around. There were tons and tons of children running about trying to figure out where they were supposed to go. Hermione smiled to herself as she saw what she supposed was a first year girl asking Neville Longbottom where she was supposed to be, while Neville was busy on the floor looking for Trevor again. Her thoughts were interrupted when a hand laid itself on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around. When she saw who it was , she sighed. "Woa, Hermione, what's the matter?, feeling a little jumpy this morning ? " The person said. "Oh, no, I'm fine, you just scared me Harry." She smiled, as she noticed who else was with him. "Ron!, Ginny! Hi!! I didn't notice you! , wow , how are you guys?!" ,she asked. Ron and Ginny laughed hearing Hermione talk so fast . Ginny spoke up. "We're fine Hermione , ohhh by the way. I heard you're Head Girl this year..", she said slyly. Hermione blushed and grinned from ear to ear. "Yup, that's me Gin, Head Girl Hermione, but, noone told me who Head Boy was in my letter..", she said disappointed. Ron finally said something. " Don't worry Hermione, you'll find out soon enough, I'm sure." , Hermione smiled, hope filling her Chocolate brown eyes. "Thanks Ron, I know", she said smiling. She looked behind her and saw that the other students were filing on to the train already. "Uhoh.", she said. "We'd better go and find a compartment, or all of the good one's will have already been taken.", The other three nodded as they got onto the train and started searching for a good compartment. They were about halfway through the train when Lavendar Brown came up to them. "Hermione, you're supposed to be in the Head compartment, remember?", she said. Hermione's expression turned to remembrance as she looked apologetically to Ron, Harry and Ginny. "Sorry, I guess this year is going to be a little bit different for me.", she said sadly. Ginny gave Hermione a hug. "Don't worry Hermione, we'll be able to talk at the feast, ok?". She said encouragingly. Hermione nodded . "Ok, well, I guess I'll see you then , ok guys?", They smiled and nodded. "Bye Hermione," "Bye" she answered.  
Meanwhile.....  
Draco walked onto the train looking much different than in past years. He didn't have the famous smug look on his face, his hair wasn't slicked back, and he looked like he hadn't had anysleep for a while. He hadn't noticed it, but he was getting a lot of stares from people. People were whispering as he passed their compartments. Finally, Draco found the Head compartment and sat down with his head in his hands. He sighed and stared out the window..  
  
*Draco's Dream*  
  
Draco was quietly tying a letter to his owl's leg to send to his best friend, Logan. He was trying to be as quiet as possible so that his father didn't hear him. His father did not know about Logan because Logan was a muggle. Draco did not know why he was sneaking around, his father couldn't kill him, Draco was supposed to be the next heir to Voldemort. Draco despised the idea of him being the next Voldemort, but it was his wishes.  
  
Noone knew about it, but Draco really didn't hate muggles. He thought they were fascinating. Logan had been Draco's friend for a long time, he even stayed being Draco's friend when he found out that he was a wizard. There was sudden noise behind him and Draco swerved around. Confirming Draco's dreading, there stood his father, looking livid. Draco took two big steps backwards and tried to look calm and collected. "Oh, hello father, what are you dojng up so late?", he asked hoping his plan would work. His father obviously knew Draco was hiding something. "Who are you writing to at this time of night Son?" , Lucius asked sarcastically. "Noone father, just Pansy.", he lied. Lucius pushed Draco aside and grabbed the letter off of the owl's leg and immediately began reading it aloud.  
  
"Logan,  
  
I hope you are having a nice summer. Happy Birthday by the way! I'm sorry I missed your party, Father wouldn't have let me come anyways. I wish he wasn't so anti-muggle all of the time. He will probably be the first person to invent anti-muggle spray, hahaha. Hope to hear from you soon, Your Friend,  
  
Draco  
  
Lucius finished the letter and threw it on the ground. "What did I tell you about being friends with muggles?" he growled, putting extra disgust into the words friends and muggles. Draco cowered.  
  
"T-that I should never associate w-with them.", Draco answered quickly.  
  
"And you DISOBEY me?! ", he exclaimed angrily. "I'll teach you to disobey me boy!", he shouted as he reached for Draco's wrist.  
  
"N-no! Father please!!! ", Draco pleaded as he tried to wrench out of his father's iron-tight grip. But his father felt no mercy towards him, and dragged him to the dungeons.  
  
Hermione walked the seemingly long journey to the head compartment with sadness. 'ok', she thought. ' So being Head Girl has it's up's and down's.. Now to find the Up's.."  
  
As she approached the compartment she started to feel anticipation, some about what it as going to be like to be Head Girl. But mostly about who this year's Head Boy was going to be. She looked up and saw a sign above a door saying 'Head's Only' In black lettering on a gold platform. Hermione took a deep breath and slid open the door.  
  
A/N -Another Short chapter!!!!!!!!! They're getting longer!!! SLOWLY!! But they will continue to get longer!! I promise!! Review and I'll give you a cookie.. ^_^ 


	4. The New Head Boy

Disclaimer: I love Draco dearly, but alas, I do not own that wonderful body of his... (Or Harry's etc..)  
  
TFPTD Chapter  
  
Hermione slid the door open slowly, her hands shaking slightly.  
  
"Malfoy?" she whispered unbelievably.  
  
She noticed that his eyes were closed and there were tears coming out of them. She slowly stepped into the compartment and silently sat down across from the sleeping Slytherin.  
'Iwonder what he's dreaming about...' she pondered, but quickly shook the thought away. 'Why should I care about him, all he does is call me mudblood all day and insult me in any and every way possible in his stupid, arrogant, ferret mind.' Hermione was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that there was a lady at the door. Hermione quickly jumped up and slid open the door , apologizing to the lady. "That's quite alright dear, now, what would you like?" Hermione was confused, then she saw that the lady was pushing a cart and it was filled with SWEETS! Hermione stared at the sweets , suddenly realizing how hungry she really was. The woman glanced at her strangely.  
"Are you alright dear?" she asked, seeing the glazed expression on the young witch's face. Hermione blinked and shook her head slightly.  
"I'm fine, just hungry, that's all. You know how girls are about chocolate." She said jokingly. The lady nodded her head understandingly.  
"So, what would you like? "  
  
Hermione gazed at all of the sweets adoringly. "Oh! I can't decide ! It all looks so good! " At this statement Hermione looked down sadly. "But I don't have enough." She realized as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a few coins. "Here, take this." she heard. She turned around. There was Draco holding out his hand a few coins in his pale hand. Hermione cocked her head to one side suspiciously and narrowed her eyes. "Why should I trust you ferret? "She asked .  
Draco smirked. (A/N- Yummy!!! ^_^)  
  
"Maybe because I have money, Granger, and that is besides the fact that you're drooling over chocolate and it's making me sick." he said sneering. Hermione thought about this. On one hand, she was accepting money from Malfoy. But on the other hand, she was starving.  
  
'Damn, I should have eaten breakfast'  
  
She looked at the chocolate, , then back to Draco. Then back again. "Fine" she agreed, and he held out the money. She was giving the money to the lady when she asked, "Why are you , of all people, lending me money?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
Draco flinched at this statement , but Hermione was too busy inhaling her chocolate to notice. "I'm not completely evil you know, besides, I know what its like to have a chocolate craving too. " he said and Hermione smiled as they walked back into the compartment. Draco laughed quietly. "So you're Head Girl this year... I should have known, you top in every class." He said dejectedly. Despite her chocolate craving, she did notice this, and frowned.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"I take it you've noticed my change in appearance?" he gestured to himself. Hermione nodded. "It is a big change for you Draco." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Draco stared at her. Hermione figeted. "What?" she asked, feeling uncomfortable now. Draco kept starting. 'oh no, now what? "Y-you just called me D-Draco..." he said , eyes wide, mouth wide open. As this information processed in Hermiones mind, her expression slowly changed to that which resembled Draco's. Hermione was having an internal battle with herself. o God! Why did I do that? What do I say? should I deny it? Is he mad? Why is he still staring at me? her last thought was laced with annoyance and curiosity why? Hermione looked up to se Draco smiling, truly, genuinely smiling. Hermione was somewhat scared. she had never seen Draco Malfoy smile before. She panicked as Draco leaned towards her and lightly brushed his lips on hers. sHermione saw fireworks. This was her first kiss after all, your supposed to see them but with Malfoy? She thought, but ignored the thought as she melted into his kiss. She wondered if he knew it was her first kiss. Reality hitched in for them , the kiss ended, and the fireworks vanished. When she opened her eyes Draco looked halfway in between, looking like he was going to burst into tears or die from shock. Finally he spoke. "Oh my god, I- I'm so sorry, I I didn't, I mean y-you, and her, couldn't ,- miss-, I'm I.", he stuttered. He would have kept talking for years, but Hermione put one of her fingers on his lips to quiet him. She looked confused, but she was laughing. " now," she said slowly, "Take a breath and tell me again, slowly!", so he did and once again tried to explain. " I had a lot of things happen to me over the summer, most of them not so pleasing." he said softly as the memories came back. Memories that he hoped he would never have to relive.  
  
"I had a girlfriend over the summer she was extremely nice, she was pretty, smart, and perfect in every way. Except one. She.was a muggle. As you probably already know, Malfoys aren't' usually the first people to go up and date a muggle. We had a really good time over the summer , I got to know her better than anyone I had ever known. Little did I know , my father found out, and he...he sacrificed her to Voldemort."  
Draco closed his eyes in pain. Hermione looked at him the way she would have if he were a tiny puppy no bigger than her hand.  
  
"I- The reason that I kissed you was that , you just look so much like her. You act like her too," He said softly. "And you- you're beautiful." he said looking at her as if seeing her for the first time.  
  
Ruining the moment, Hermione's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Oh! Salùt! tù mapelle Riley: oui? " she said eagerly.  
Draco looked flabbergasted.  
'Since when does she know how to speak French?'  
  
A few minutes later, Hermione hung up. "Sorry about that," she said. "That was a friend of mine that I met on one of my trips to France." Draco nodded.  
  
" Um. Draco ?" she asked hesitantly. "Before my phone rang , did you mean it ?"  
  
He frowned. "Did I mean what?" Hermione looked troubled. "Did you mean it when you,.. when you said I was beautiful ?"  
She looked anxious, and Draco had to admit, she looked adorable. He leaned forward and took Hermione's hand in his and swallowed.  
"I meant every word." he said honestly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N - I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update!!!!!!! I've been really busy with school, graduation, sports etc.. I'll update more this summer I promise! 


	5. Thankyou!

A/n: This is just a little thankyou note to my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kerbi: Thanks so much! Yeah I sort of thought about doing something like a movie preview, but then I just decided against it.  
  
Philippa: I'm trying so hard to get your fan art up but it's not working. I'm glad you like the story!! And, no Draco is, and will ALWAYS be mine! Lol, (  
  
Shadowwolf2371: I know! I'm trying to make my chapters longer!!!  
  
THE SECOND GEEK: I'm handing out all cookies at the end of the story! ;)  
  
AndinaOfRivendell : Thanks! I like my name too!  
  
RianSapphire9: Chapter 4 is Definitely the best so far! 


	6. The Letter

A/N - I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update!!!!!!! I'll update more I promise! Disclaimer: I love Draco dearly, but alas, I do not own that wonderful body of his... (Or Harry's etc...)  
  
********************************  
  
Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears as she heard his words. She threw herself at him and hugged him as tightly as possible.  
  
Draco was flabbergasted as he slowly wrapped his arms around Hermione's small frame. A million thoughts were zooming through Draco's head. He was thinking of his old girlfriend, how much he missed her; But he was also thinking of Hermione. Did he like her? Yes, he did think she was beautiful, but could things ever work out for the two of them? Draco let all of his thoughts float away as he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
******** Draco's eyes fluttered open as he felt the train go over a large bump. Hermione lay with her head in his lap, snoring quietly. Draco marveled at how pretty and innocent she looked while sleeping. He had once read in a muggle book that most people look that way when they sleep. 'My father looks nothing like that when he sleeps. His face curls into a vicious smile that makes it seem like he's constantly seeing dreams full of things that normal people would consider horrible.' he thought with malice. Draco gently lifted Hermione's head off of his lap and set a pillow under her head. Then, he quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill .  
  
***** Hermione woke up with a start. She looked around the compartment and saw Harry and Ron staring at her intently. "Oh my gosh! How long have I been sleeping?! " she asked them frantically. "Relax Hermione, the train isn't even at Hogwarts yet!" Harry said laughing at her worried face.  
  
"Yeah Hermione, besides you still have to get your robes on! " Ron said , his mouth full of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. She looked at them expectantly. Harry raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.  
Hermione laughed. "Well, if you expect me to change into my robes, you have to leave."  
Ron and Harry looked at each other and smirked. " No thanks, Hermione we're ok right here!" Ron said jokingly. Hermione gasped, and hit them playfully. " Out!" she said, pointing to the compartment door.  
  
"Oh, well, it was worth a try..." Ron said as Harry nodded his head in agreement as they left Hermione to dress.  
Hermione began to undress as she felt something in the pocket of her pants. She quickly pulled it out.  
  
'Hermione,  
I'm sorry I left , I just didn't want Potter and Weasley barging in and seeing us together. Anyways, I need to speak to you. Meet me in the Great Hall at midnight. I'll be waiting.  
  
D.M  
  
P.S- Thank you for giving me a second chance.'  
  
Hermione marveled at the letter. 'I'm going!' she thought, as she put the note back into her pocket and changed into her robes. 


	7. The New Girls

A/n - This chapter is dedicated to my friends.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall with smiles on their faces. The Great Hall was filled with students laughing, and talking. Hermione took a quick glance at the Slytherin table where she spotted Draco staring at her. She gave him a quick smile and walked to Gryffindor table.  
  
Once they sat down , Hermione gushed. " Ohh! I can't wait for the sorting! There's supposed to be two new transfer students from the States!"  
  
The Gryffindor table burst into conversation about the new First Years and the rumored transfer students.  
"I hope there are lots of Gryffindors this year! It seems like there are more Slytherins every year!" said Ron. Hermione nodded. "Yeah , or even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs! "  
  
Everyone quieted down as the doors to the Great Hall opened revealing the new students at Hogwarts. There were tons of students this year. Hermione pointed to two girls in the back. " Those must be the transfer students! They're definitely too old to be first years!" The two girls looked very uncomfortable. One of them was smiling nervously, she had light brown hair that went to the middle of her back, and bright blue eyes. The other girl was a little bit taller than the other. She had short brown hair, and freckles sprinkled over her face, and brown chocolate eyes that reminded Hermione slighly of her own. The two of them were talking so she assumed they were friends.  
  
The students reached the front of the room where the sorting hat sat. The hat began:  
  
A thousand years or more ago, When I was newly sewn, There lived four wizards of renown, There names are still well known: Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, Fair Ravenclaw, from glen, Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, Shrewd Slytherin, from fen. They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, They hatched a daring plan To educate young sorcerers Thus Hogwarts school began. Now each of these four founders Formed their own house, for each Did value different virtues In the ones they had to teach. By Griffindor, the bravest were Prized far beyond the rest; For Ravenclaw, the cleverest, Would always be the best; For Hufflepuff, hard workers were, Most worthy of admission; And power hungry Slytherin Loved those of great ambition. While still alive, they did divide Their favorites fromt eh throng, Yet how to pick the worthy ones When they were dead and gone? 'Twas gryffindor who found the way, He whipped me off his head The founders put some brains in me So I could choose instead! Now slip me snug about your ears, I've never yet been wrong, I'll have a look inside your mind And tell where you belong!"  
  
The first people to be sorted were the transfers. " Norton, Philippa" The dark brown haired girl went first. The sorting hat was put on to her head and not nearly three seconds later the hat shouted  
" Slytherin!"  
  
Hermione was astonished! "I can't believe it! The first person was a Slytherin!"  
  
"Fouse, Marissa!" McGonnagall called out. The second transfer.  
  
"Oh please be in Gryffindor!" Hermione muttered to herself.  
  
The sorting hat took a little longer this time. Hermione guessed it was contemplating where to put her.  
  
"Griffindor!!!!" the hat shouted. Hermione was ecstatic. "Yes! Thankyou!"  
Ron and Harry looked at each other and smiled. "I think Hermione's going a little overboard on this whole 'There must be more Gryffindors!' thing." Ron said to Harry. Marissa looked happy as she walked over and sat at the Gryffindor's table. Hermione looked over at her and noticed that she looked upset that she wasn't in the same house as Philippa.  
  
Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed that Philippa had seated herself right next to none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione felt a surge of jealousy take over her as she saw Draco talking to theb transfer student. 'Wait, why am I jealous? I don't even like him like that, do I?' she thought curiously.  
  
But it seemed as if her thoughts would have to wait because she noticed everyone getting up from their seats to go to their next class.  
Ron looked at Hermione. "So, what class do we have first Hermione?" Hermione looked at her schedule and noticed that the next class they had was- "Double Potions with the Slytherins?!" she exclaimed.  
  
This was going to be a long day...  
  
******  
  
Draco was amazed that a girl who looked so nice could be sorted into Slytherin. 'I guess everyone has a dark side.' he thought.  
  
As everyone got out of their seats Philippa tapped Draco on the shoulder. He turned around curious. "Um.. could you show me where the Potions room is?" He smirked and nodded as he walked out of the room Philippa in tow. 


End file.
